bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dark Swarmlord/Infernus - The Judge's Plasmid
Still alive? I am impressed... :Infernus. A Plasmid created not by mortal hands, but by their seemingly immortal beliefs: a creation given shape by the long held belief in a place where evil souls are punished for their crimes. A creation created in an unchanging pocket of a lunatic's dreams. As the crimes in Rapture took their toll on the city, the raw, unfocused feelings became Infernus: A plasmid shaped by Inferno, given function by Rapture's people, and the objects of their bitterness... or admiration. Those skilled, resilient, brutal, stubborn or just plain violent enough to get this as a reward gain the title of 'Infernal Judge', and are tasked with erasing the cancer known as the Splicers. Only five people have ever been able to recive the Plasmid, and thus, the title, but current records do not name them. :When the Player starts an new game after they have earned Infernus, they will automatically have this Plasmid equipped. Infernus is unique in that it requires no EVE to use, regardless of which upgrades the Player gets, due to it being created by means other than science, and Natural Camoflage will still keep the Player cloaked when they use the Plasmid. Note that you still have to abide by the upgrade rules, as getting two final upgrades that stem from the same secondary upgrade will corrupt the user's soul. :Infernus :Limbo. A nearly non-existant state that passed before anyone acknowledged it's presence. Paradiso fell to Purgatorio, Puratorio led to Inferno, and the Civil War that reigned supreme. In the Inferno, Limbo barely does more than give a sad acceptance of one's fate, and leads to the lower circles. Here, too, does the most basic version of Infernus lead to little suffering, and itself leads to greater, harsher punishments. :Effect: The most basic version of Infernus launches a small, purple whisp that saps a Splicers's health. Despite this being almost insignificant whelp of a Plasmid, one can fell an entire group of foes without retaliation, if given time, as no foes can detect the whisp when it hits them. Unlocks Upgrades 1 and 2. :Manifestation: The Player's hand points upwards with the purple whisp floating above their raised finger. :Upgrade 1 - Lust's Grip :Lust. Cultivated and grown in the city's brothels. As the grip of lust grew spontanously in Rapture, so did the upgrade's strength increase. Even after the war, Lust's Grip still held on due to numerous individuals consenting with others... or forcibly held down. :Effect: Charging the Plasmid causes the whisp to grow into an orb of swirling, purple mist. If it hits an enemy, they will be picked up by some of the mist and start to float off in the direction the caster fired. Because of it's fairly long range, and due to the fact it can phase through foes, it can pick up multiple enemies at once. Larger enemies are usually too heavy to leave the floor, although Brutes may be affected if you were to get close to them. Otherwise, this does the same damage as the basic version. Unlocks upgrades 1-1 and 1-2. :Manifestation: The hand is now cloaked in a purple, phantom wind. The whisp is unaffected. :Upgrade 2 - Greed's Glory :Greed. To desire money, to get rich. Many people are like this. Sinclair, Fontaine, and others, all with different reasons. Sinclair had his view of the world shattered and remade when his grandfather drowned, and thought only of himself and his wellbeing. And thus he learned how to make money easily. Fontaine wanted money, but he also succumbed to another kind of greed: the desire to be powerful. He desired to knock Ryan off his perch and rule Rapture. Power and Money. Status and Coin. The two came together and merged into an ability that would embody both faces of Greed. :Effect: Charging Infernus changes the wisp into a gold coin. Firing it results in a line of gold that near-instantly hits a foe, even those that are by the edge of the screen. These coins are powerful, and can do a fair amount of damage on their own. It takes longer for the Plasmid to charge up than Lust's Grip, due to the time it took the majority to achieve wealth, compared to the brothels ease of accesibility. :Manifestation: The whisp remains unchanged, but now the hand is gleaming gold. :Upgrade 1-1: Styx's Hammer :Anger. Hate's brother. The emotion that commands us to condemn others, living, dead, or inanimate. When Ryan found out about Jasmine Jolene's deal with Tenenbaum, he struck her down in a furious rage. This feeling was the trickle of a river, which would be fed by the rage of the People of Rapture, who's anger grew with each and every hypocrisy Ryan committed. When this reached it's excruciating peak, the Styx coughed up it's Weapon: the embodiment of Anger that smited foes like hammer blows to the already crumbling wall of the Utopian Dream. Pulverise the Splicers and their Impotent Fury!! :Effect: A single cast allows one to pick up Splicers in Lust's Grip. Charging the Plasmid condenses the lustful orb into a small, dark green ball of pure fury. This ball travels quickly, and if it hits a Splicer, it hurts them and sends them flying across the room. If the unfortunate victim hits a wall, they recieve additional damage. Versus Big Daddies, the Plasmid causes them to slide across the floor, and Big Siblings take the initial damage, but can acrobatically land back on their feet (unless the Big Brother just 'happens' to have a machine gun when you do this...). :Chrono Warp represents the Public's slow, rising fury. Warping an enemy and hitting them with the Hammer, or warping one who already is on the recieving end of this attack, causes them to lose health as their organs are pulled almost to tearing point. This stops when the victim hits a wall, or when they return to normal speed. :Manifestation: The storm around the hand turns a dark green, and a same-coloured liquid washes and swirls around the hand and down the arm. The hand shakes violently, as if it's restaining a deeply held grudge in front of the reason for this bottled up fury. :Upgrade 1-2: Cocytus' Promise :Treachery. To give one's word and turn their back on it. To gain another's trust before cutting them down. Ryan's reaction to the discovery of his son's fate was to strike Jolene down for her 'betrayal'. Ryan's feelings drifted into Project Necromancer, a tiny breeze that would grow into a Weapon against the Gene Traitors. When Ryan issued increasingly hypocritical laws, the Public's feeling of betrayal led them to hate the man who's flawed logic was laid bare by Lamb. The moment Ryan's laws froze the Public, from the cold winds blew Cocytus' Promise: the Weapon that freezes foes in a Traitor's Promises. Freeze the Gene Traitors in Treachery's Cold Embrace!! :Effect: Lust's Drift can be cast immediately. If the Infernal Judge charges the Plasmid up, they can condense the storm into a small, blue-white ball. Firing this ball at a target encasaes their body in ice, leaving their head and limbs free. The ice eats away at the Target's soul, destroying who they are. The Splicer also has their speed reduced and defence lowered. :Lost Soul Represents those who were betrayed by Ryan, and lost their lives for it. Killing these frozen souls with the Necromancer's Plasmid tears their soul out, which then finds other Splicers and harrasses them until death. This Traitorous spirit can only last for 90 seconds, but it can sap it's Target's souls to expand it's own lifespan, once the chosen Splicer is killed. :Manifestation: The storm turns a light blue, and the hand and arm are covered in jagged ice. A gold, glowing pentagram, flipped upside down, resides on the back of the hand. Five symbols, representing Spirit, Water, Earth, Air and Fire sit by their respective corners. :Upgrade 2-1: Heretic's Seal :Heresy. To turn one's back on the accepted faith. Eleanor Lamb and Subject Delta fought mind and body against the cult-like Rapture Family, the new religeon that had then dominated the city. Here was forged the Damned's cross. Sophia Lamb and Frank Fontaine went against the Great Chain of Progress politically and financially. Thus the Leader's Cross was created. Numerous Splicers cast off the shackles of their old religeons for the gleaming gold shackles of the Great chain, and toyed with their mortal boundries. The Shackled's cross was the start of the creation of the Heretic's Seal, the very body of belief in ADAM. Purge the 'Believers' in the Fires of their Heresy!! :Effect: One of Greed's Glories can be cast immediately. Charging the Plasmid up causes the coin to split into three, then remold themselfs into a trio of burning crosses. One can fire all three crosses at a single foe, or they can move the crosshair over two more enemies, which will glow gold when targeted, allowing the player to hit three Splicers instantanously. Should the Player decide to target another foe after this, then the oldest target will be deselected (this feature can be turned off at any Gene Bank, allowing the Player to hit the first foe they wish). The crosses also ignite enemies in the fires of the Sixth Circle, which does NOT count as fire damage (yet still does lingering damage) and is inextingushable. :Necronis Represents the people who were forced into a new form by Those who Played God. Recycling a Splicer who perished from a Heretic's Seal with the Ressurector's Plasmid allows one to create burning versions of the three Zombie archetypes. This does two things: Firstly, it boosts attack power by 1.5%. Secondly, if the Zombie is slain for good, then the resultant explosion causes high amounts of explosive damage in a fairly large radius. This even works with the Death's Call upgrade, as the Zombies still self-destruct after screaming. :Manifestation: The hand becomes shrivelled, with brown-black skin. the undersides of the fingers and the palm have burnt away to reveal gold bones cloaked in flames. The back of the hand has three symbols, with flames licking from them, arranged in a trangular fashion: A hand print at the top, a butterfly on the bottom left, and the Greek letter Delta at the bottom right of the formation. :Upgrade 2-2: Suicide's Lament :Violence. To take another's life. To kill oneself. ADAM, used for extra coin, created the madness that was the civil war. But the true seed was the origin of the upgrade's name: Those that took what seemed to be the only Ticket out of Inferno. Their deaths slid into Project Necromancer, and seeded. As the War grew, the Seed grew with it, like a vile Sapling. Feeding on the bloody conflict, the deaths of burnt, rent, tortured lives allowed the seed to sprout into the Suicide's Lament, the pulsing Heart of Violence. Drown the Warmongers in the Violence they have Wroght!! :Effect: Greed's Glory can now be cast without charging. Charging the Plasmid couses the coin to turn red and swell up into a bloody, crimson heart which beats almost possessively at a quick tempo. Flinging this heart at a group of foes makes the heart to explode in a shower of boiling blood. Enemies also recieve knockback - the close they are to the centre of the explosion, the further away they are flung. Contrary to the Splicers' beliefs, the blood does the damage and not the actual knockback, unless the victim hits a wall. Naturally, the blast radius for the blood is larger than the knockback zone. :Gravity Well represents the innocents who were sucked into the Violence of the Civil War. Throwing a Well before flinging a Suicide's Lament in will allow one to dramatically increase the size of the Lament's radius. If one uses the Feedback line of upgrades from Gravity Well, than the explosion will be somewhat larger. :Manifestation: The hand and arm are covered in bark. Several root-like tendrils have erupted from just below the wrist and cormed into what looks like a shirt cuff. Blood permanently drips from the numerous cracks in the bark. The fingers and nails are a polished, if bloodstained, gold. :Please comment! Back to the Hub :My Thanks to Willbachbackal who helped, even if you can read it in the comments below. Category:Blog posts